Question
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Un programa de entrevistas, con los personajes de Naruto. Conducido por esta loca que escribe XD y los comentarios fuera de lugar de mi estimada Hen :D
1. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

**Naruto no me pertenece, y Kishimoto menos.**

**:D Que les guste las tonteras que escribo para matar el tiempo.**

**He aquí, al primer invitado...**

* * *

-¡Buenas noches querido público!

_Hen: -¿A quien le hablas?_

-Esta es la primera transmisión del programa... eh... ¿Cómo se llama?

_Hen:-Una Entrevista con Nad-ahí_

-¿¡A quien se le ocurrió semejante nombre!

_Hen: XD (a mi)_

-¡Cámbienle el nombre!

_Hen:-Estas al aire..._

-A este su programa _Question_¸ aquí entrevistaremos a los personajes del manga Naruto. Soy KannaI y seré su anfitriona. Esta noche, tenemos como invitado a... ¡Masashi Kishimoto! ¡Un aplauso por favor!

_Hen: (¿A quien le estará hablando?)_

-Buenas noches niña.

-Buenas noches señor Masashi

-Dime Kishi, así se refieren a mi los fans

-Muy bien, cuéntenos Kishi, ¿Cuánto durará el manga?

-Yo digo que este año termina... máximo hasta el otro año

-¡No me mate!

-¿Entonces donde dejo mi katana?

_Hen:(Úsela ya)_

-... Eh... siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué empezó a dibujar manga?

-No quería estudiar más

-Muy bien... díganos, ¿pondrá parejas en el manga?

-La verdad, estaba pensando en un NaruSasu, pero...

-¡¿Que? *colapso*

-No es yaoi, así que, no. No tengo planeado poner parejas, pero talvez si haya una ahí de perdida. ... ¿Niña?

_Hen:-Volveremos después de unos mensajes (Que KannaI reaccione...)_

**+Musiquita de fondo+**

¿Tiene mucho dinero?... ¿Desea gastar su dinero?... ¡Pues no lo piense más!

¡De su dinero a empresas Kakuzu! (Hidan, el dueño no es Kakuzu, ¡así que deja de molestar!)

Aproveche, nosotros le aseguramos que en menos de cinco minutos, ya no tiene ni un centavo (Si no lo da por las buenas, nosotros personalmente vamos y se lo quitamos)

¡Llámenos!

**+Tan+**

-Volvemos a su programa, esta noche estamos entrevistando al genio Masashi Kishimoto. Kishi, ¿Quisiera darnos algún adelanto de la trama?

-No

-¿Nada de nada?

-Lo que sucede, es que no tengo nada. Por eso me di una semana de descanso...

-Oh... (perezoso) Bueno, algo que quisiera comentarle, que para nosotros los lectores del manga, fue una grata sorpresa la aparición de Kushina, ¿Nos puede decir algo al respecto?

-Eso fue de mis más grandes aciertos, se me ocurrió una noche que me intoxiqué de pescado.

-Intoxíquese mas seguido...

-¿Perdón?

-Es decir... Si, fue muy acertado

-Creo que lo que mas impresionó fue cuando metí a Minato en sello o cuando Kabuto resucitó a los Akatsuki... me hubiera gustado ver las expresiones de los lectores, mis ayudantes se quedaron asombrados...

-¿También fue por el pescado?

-No, esa vez estaba viendo VHS por tres días seguidos...

-(Por algo es escritor...)

_Hen:-Tienes cinco minutos..._

-Bien, eso esto por esta noche señores. Kishi, muchas gracias por darnos un poco de su valioso tiempo.

-Gracias por invitarme, ya hasta se me ocurrió algo...

-A ustedes público, gracias por acompañarnos...

_Hen:(Pero si no hay nadie...)_

-He de hacerles saber, que el siguiente invitado es alguien del equipo 7. Así que si tienen alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a cualquiera de los invitados y quiera que se la responda, mándela a la siguiente dirección, la cual aparece al final de la página. Puede que usted este aquí presente para hacérsela personalmente...

_Hen:-Hablas mucho..._

-Gracias por vernos ¡Y hasta la próxima entrevista!

* * *

**En el set**

**-Estuvo muy silencioso... y Kishimoto se fue rápido (Y no dijo mayor cosa...)**

**Hen:-Te sacaste las preguntas de la manga, yo ni siquiera sabia que ibamos ha hacer un programa... como para que hubiera público...**

**-Se me ocurrió buscando imagenes... y realmente el primero iba a ser Deidara**

**Hen:-¿Y eso?**

**-Fue la última imagen que vi... antes de comprar chiles**

**Hen:-Te afecta estar enferma...**

**-Y el descanso también**


	2. ¡Ven aquí Hen!

Hen pedazo de gente... ¡Dime de una vez quien viene!

(Hen: no quiero, tu no me mandas...)

Mira que si viene EMO, te pego y de paso lo mato. Si viene Kakashi te golpearé por darme un susto y de paso verle la cara y si viene Naruto te tiro del Incienso y le digo que me enseñe el modo ermitaño...

(Hen: De acuerdo te lo dire... ¡Estamos al aire!)

¡Que!

* * *

(Hen mala, no me dices quien viene...)

-¡Buenas noches! Soy KannaI, y este su programa de entrevistas _Question_. El invitado de esta noche, como lo dije anteriormente es un miembro del equipo 7. Así que recibamos con un gran aplauso a... *le dan un sobre* ¿?

_Hen:-Ábrelo..._

-¡¿Haruno Sakura?

-Buenas noches, es un gusto estar aquí

-(Nota mental: torturar a Hen) Nos alegra tenerla aquí señorita Haruno, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación.

-Realmente me agradó mucho ser la primera que invitaron. Usualmente llaman a Naruto o a Sasuke... (T.T Nadie me toma en cuenta...)

-(Prefiero a Orochimaru aquí... ¬¬) ...

-Pero me alegra eso.

-=.= Aja... Bien pues... Díganos señorita Haruno

-Dime Sakura

-Bien, Sakura ¿Por qué diablos no mataste a Sasuke?

_Hen: (- - Sabía que metería la pata...)_

Fan Sakura:Buuuu... cambien al presentador *tomatazo*

-... Preferiría no hablar de eso

-De acuerdo ¿Tiene algo que comentarnos sobre la serie?

-Pues últimamente, no he tenido mucho protagonismo, desde...

-¿Desde que metiste la pata? *otro tomatazo*

-... Bueno, si.

-Bien, como aquí estamos para complacer a los lectores.

Fan Sakura: ¡Ya era hora!

-Cuéntanos, ¿Por qué insistías con traer a Sasuke de vuelta?

-Porque lo quería, quería casarme con él y tener Sasukitos...

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que por eso traumaste a Naruto? Ò.Ó

-Pero he cambiado, y ya no siento nada por él.

-¡¿Y le mentiste y engañaste a todos? ¡Y ni siquiera le tocaste un cabello!

-El, ya no tiene remedio... Así que pido atentamente a los fans que dejen el SasuSaku... bueno, no. Déjenlo mejor

-¬¬ Pervertida...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Entonces ahora dinos, ¿a quien quieres? Ya que aclaraste que no quieres al EMO, ni a Naruto

-Pues... ¿Has visto YouTube?

-Si

-Hice un video explicando eso... Aquí tienes el link

-Oh... Cambiando ¿tienes alguna idea que aportar al mundo?

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

¿Esta cansado de tener que ir al baño, comer, dormir, respirar y todas esas molestas funciones básicas?

¡Pues que espera! ¡¿Qué le roguemos? ¡Pues no!

¡Venga a Sasori's Service! ¡Lo volvemos marioneta y será eterno, sin las molestas funciones básicas! ¡Conviértase en una obra de arte del mismo Maestro Sasori!

¡Visítenos en la cueva que esta 50º norte de la aldea de Suna! ¡Pasado del acantilado y las trampas mortales! ¡Si se pierde pregúntele a Zetzu! ¡Y si sobrevive le daremos el 10% de descuento!

¡Venga ya!

**+Tan+**

-Wow... mis respetos...

-No es para tanto

-Es un plan brillante ¿Por qué diablos no hablas con Kishimoto?

-T.T Porque si le digo algo me despide...

-¡¿Y a mí me tiran tomates? *viendo al fan*

Fan Sakura: Pues no lo sabía, ahora mismo voy con Kishi *sale del estudio*

-Con esas ideas brillantes, ya te estoy tomando aprecio...

-¿No te caigo bien?

-Siempre te vez débil e inútil en el manga ¿Qué quieres que haga? Además que quería que muriera Sasuke...

-¿Y entonces donde quedaba la promesa de Naruto?

-Y donde quedaba la esperanza de Itachi...

-¿De que hablas?

_Hen: (Tienes 5 minutos...)_

-Nada, bueno. A pesar de todo, te agradezco mucho Sakura que nos hayas regalado algo de tu tiempo, me la pase muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Insisto que se lo digas a Kishimoto

-Veremos, y si ya no salgo en el manga, sabes porque fue...

-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el programa ya escucharon a Sakura, por el momento no tiene pretendientes y su idea vieron que era estupenda ¡Apoyen a Sakura!

En nuestra próxima entrevista, tendremos de invitado a... bueno esta vez será sorpresa, pero si tienen sugerencias de quien quieran que venga, los comentarios están a su disposición...

Gracias por sintonizarnos, nos veremos en una nueva entrevista aquí en su programa _Question_. Soy KannaI ¡Hasta la próxima entrevista!

* * *

Bien, no fue la mejor entrevista, pero cuando menos supe que Haruno tenía cerebro...

(Hen: ¿Sabes?)

¬¬ ¿Que?

(Hen: Esa pregunta y la anterior no se transmitieron)

¡Que! ¡¿Y porque? ¡Por primera vez la cabeza rosa demuestra tener lucidez mental ¿y no lo pasas?

(Hen: tuve que pasar el comercial de Sasori... ya sabes, le debiamos...)

¬¬ Ese Sasori... cuando lo mire...

(Hen: creo que lo hizo a propósito)

._. Anda, si es cierto. Este la odia


	3. ¡Fumika san!

**¬¬ Ese Kishimoto...**

(Hen: ¿que tanto peleas?)

**Lo llamaré...**

-**Moshi, moshi... ¡Kishimoto!**

* * *

-¡Kishimoto vago! ¡Me hiciste esperar una semana! ¡Para esperar otra! ¡Por mí te volvía a invitar para golpearte en vivo!

-...

-¡No me importa que te hayas ahogado con un maní! ¡Y que hayas estado una semana en el hospital!

-...

-Ya no me puedes amenazar ¡La que amenaza soy yo! ¿Entendido?

_Hen: (Oh Dios...)_

_-_¡Ve y díselo a tu madre! ¡Que solo ella te aguanta!

_Hen: (KannaI...)_

-¡Espera Hen, que estoy discutiendo!

-...

-¡¿Y como se te ocurre que se tuerza el tobillo?

_Hen: (¡Por el amor a tu Dios KannaI! Estamos al aire desde hace 10 minutos...)_

-... Te llamo en 30 minutos

_(Hen: No tiene vergüenza)_

-^^'Buenas noches público, que bueno que nos acompañen en esta nueva transmisión de su programa _Question_, soy KannaI y de nuevo tenemos una entrevista con algún personaje de Naruto. Y...

*Una tormenta de arena se forma en el estudio*

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! *se tira al suelo*

*De la arena, se reconoce una figura que es nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara*

-Lo siento me cansé de esperar... ¿KannaI?...

*Sigue tirada en el piso*

-¿Qué se supone que haces tirada en el suelo?

-¿Gaara? ¡Oh Dios, Gaara! *se levanta del suelo*

-... Si

-Disculpa, no sabia que eras tu... ¿No ibas ha entrar en 5 minutos?

_Hen: (cinco minutos desde que empezamos el programa)_

-Te dije que me cansé de esperar

-Ay Dios, disculpa Gaara. Toma asiento

-Gracias

-Pues en efecto querido público, de invitado esta noche tenemos a Sabaku no Gaara, si en persona

Fan girls de Gaara: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Niñita: ¿puedo besarlo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Es una niñita KannaI, no hace daño

-De acuerdo... pero no me culpes si algo pasa...

*la niñita se sienta en el regazo de Gaara y le da un beso*(¬¬ aclaro que en la mejilla)

Fan girls: ¿Nosotras también podemos?

-No

-Una niña no me da miedo, con ustedes es otra historia...

-¿Me van a dejar continuar el programa?

**Todos: si**

-Muy bien. Cuéntanos Gaara, la última vez que saliste en el manga le diste un consejo a Naruto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es que yo tengo una duda

-¿Y cual es?

-Se que Naruto es tu amigo y lo consideras como tal desde que pelearon en Konoha... pero, ¿Por qué? Según yo no te dijo nada sobresaliente ¿Qué te hizo reflexionar? ¿En que pensaste para darte cuenta de que lo que hacías estaba mal? ¿Qué había un mejor camino?

Niñita: ¡¿No sabes eso? ¿Dónde estabas cuando eso ocurrió?

-Gaara, dile algo a la niña...

-Que ella responda, aprovechando que esta aquí...

Niñita: Pues veras...

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

¡Cursos gratis!

¡Si, como escucho! ¡Gratis!

Venga y aproveche esta oportunidad única en su patética vida, venga a descubrir lo que es el verdadero arte: _"ARTE ES EXPLOSION"_

Con el mismísimo artista Deidara en persona, usted aprenderá lo que es el arte... ¡siendo el arte!

¡No espere más y venga! ¡Lo esperamos en la cima de la montaña! (cual montaña, pregúntele a Kakuzu) ¡Que espera venga!

+**Tan+**

Niñita: y así fue como pasó

-Nos confirmas eso por favor...

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

-Muy bien, ahora la pregunta que a todos interesa (¬¬ a las fan girls) ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida?

-Eso es algo indiscreto, ¿no te parece?

Niñita: soy yo

-¿Disculpa?

Niñita: pero si es cierto...

-Espero una explicación al respecto Gaara...

-... ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

-¿Por qué sigues teniendo a la niñita en tu regazo?

-Eh... pues...

-Estas más rojo que un tomate, creo que haz roto el record de Hinata...

_Hen: (¡Gaara vete ya! ¡Y que Fumika–san se valla con usted!)_

-¡Fumika-san!

-Cuidense *se va en una ventisca de arena con Fumika-san*

Fan girls: T.T que envidia...

-...

_Hen: (Gracias por habernos acompañado, en esta entrevista de hoy. Nos volveremos a encontrar en otra entrevista de Question, y si KannaI no sale de su condición actual ^^¡Yo conduciré el siguiente! ¡Y tendremos a un invitado muy especial! Que siempre, por supuesto, ustedes pueden pedirlo por medio de un comentario y puede que él o ella estén en el siguiente capitulo- ¡Feliz Noche!)_

_

* * *

_

*en un parque con Gaara y Fumika*

XD Creo que se lo creyó...

¿No crees que fue algo duro?

Vamos Gaara no te arrepientas ahora, puedes irle a dejarle flores al hospital mas tarde :D

Que fresca lo dices ¬¬

Bien, me voy...^^ ¡Tengo una cita!

- - Mejor voy a ver como sigue...


	4. Idiota

Hen: ^^ KannaI aun no llega ¡Sere anfitriona!

¿Que fumaste?

Hen: ¿?

A tu puesto Hen, ya comenzamos

[Aclaración: los * son censura :D]

* * *

-¡Buenas noches público! De nuevo nos encontramos aquí, soy KannaI y este su programa _Question_. Nuestro invitado de hoy fue una sugerencia de Fumika-san, ¡Ven! ¡Sus opiniones si cuentan para nosotros!

_Hen: (Así es, no somos como los políticos ¬¬...)_

-Gracias a Dios...

_Hen: (No somos personas sin escrúpulos, que hacen promesas vacías...)_

-Bueno, ya entendimos.

_Hen: (¿De casualidad no estabas en el hospital?)_

-El médico dijo que si me mantenía en calma, no necesitaría estar en el hospital

_Hen: (En tal caso, llamaré al seguro)_

-Bien, sin más preámbulos, nuestro invitado de esta noche: ¡Sai!

-Gracias

-Hola Sai

-En realidad me llamo... *corte momentáneo de la antena*

-¡Que rayos pasa con esta señal! ¡Para que se supone que estoy pagando si se corta en los momentos clave!

_Hen: (En realidad es robada...)_

-¿Y entonces porque le pago al técnico? ¿Quien es el técnico?

_Hen: (Pues... tú)_

-Robar es malo...

-¿Quién te preguntó?

_Hen: (Pero si es el invitado...)_

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga?

-Sai esta bien.

-Muy bien. Sai, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche

-Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hacer...

-Primera pregunta: ¿Qué sentiste cuando te asignaron en el equipo 7?

-Para mí era solo una misión más, me dio muchos dolores de cabeza...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué sentirías estar con una baka, un tonto sin * y un hombre que quiere ser Chuky?

-¿Y como te describes?

-No me has contestado...

-Hay cosas peores... créeme. Pero ciertamente preferiría una misión suicida.

Aunque finalmente te has hecho amigo de ellos y lograste hacer muchas amistades ¿Cómo sientes la amistad?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-Dinos Sai (la pregunta del millón XD) ¿Eres gay?

-No

Ino: ¡Más te vale!

-Ahora que recuerdo... Le dijiste "Linda" a Ino ¿fue porque te lo pareció o te quedó de lección con Sakura?

-Quería evitar otro golpe...

-¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije! Me debes $100 Hen ¬v¬

_Hen: (No vuelvo a creerles a los fans...)_

-Muajajajaja :D

-Según leí, es una falta de cortesía que un chico se burle de una chica...

_Hen: (*muerta de la risa* ¡Corre!)_

**...Transmisión interrumpida por extrema violencia...**

**(¡Es un programa familiar!)**

-.-

**+Musiquita de fondo+**

¿Eres un * ateo que no hace ni * y * con cada * cosa que tienes en tu * vida?

¡Pues no sigas siendo un * ateo y conviértete en un Jashinsta!

¡Sacrifícate * u ofrenda a Jashin-sama!

Si necesitas ayuda en este maravilloso camino, busca al maestro Hidan que te enseñara el camino correcto hacia la gracia de Jashin-sama

_-"¡Si no quieres ser un * ateo de * o un * avaro, un * travesti, * planta y/o animal de *, una marioneta de *, un * emo, un * que se cree dios! [Akatsuki: ¡Hey!]_

_¡Conviertete y honra a tu Dios Jashin-sama, eso o te vuelves mi * ofrenda!"_-palabras del maestro Hidan

**+Tan+**

-.-

**...Este programa es indistinto a las religiones...**

_Hen: (Continuamos...)_

-¡No vuelvo a ir a una peluquería, barbería o similar en lo que me quede de vida!

_Hen: (En tal caso, no mucho XD)_

-¡No te rías o llamo a Kabuto!

_Hen: (*en un rincón hecha bolita* Nooo...)_

-Pobre...

-Te recomiendo que no hables, a menos que te lo diga...

-Ya que...

-¿No te sentiste humillado cuando Sakura te paralizó? Supuestamente eres un miembro de Ne...

-La verdad... si

-Ahora que Danzou ha muerto (lo único bueno que ha hecho Sasuke al mundo...) ¿Ne se desintegrará? ¿Alguien tomará el lugar de Danzou? ¿No te mataran por haberlos traicionado con anterioridad?

-Eso es información calificada, lo siguiente también...

-Esto me suena FBI...

_Hen: (O cuando los políticos tienen que entregar cuentas...)_

-Y lo último, dudo que me maten. Primero los mato a ellos

-Me gusta tu respuesta.

_Hen: (Tenemos 3 minutos)_

-Bueno Sai, fue un gusto tenerte aquí, dentro de lo que cabe

-Igualmente... ¿Idiota?

_Hen: (¿Qué no aprende?)_

-Esto ha sido todo por esta noche, esperamos verlos pronto y ya saben que cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia, será bien recibido. Soy KannaI y este su programa _Question_

_Hen: (_¡Hasta la próxima!_)_

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Sai?

* * *

*En el hospital* (de nuevo)

-Te lo dije

-A veces hay que escucharte...

-(¬¬ ¿Que quieres decir?) ¿Crees que sobreviva?

-Lo dudo

-¿Por que es así Sakura?

-No lo se... Te admiro Hen

-(¡Alguien me admira!)

-No se como puedes seguir con vida...

-^^' Si te escuchara...

-¡Estoy a la par! ¿Sabes?

-Pero estas paralizada...


	5. ¿Paiz? ¿Muni?¡¿EMETRA!

He estado muy ocupada, así que acepten mis mas sinceras disculpas...

(Hen: ¬¬ Todo por jugar Resident Evil 0, no hacer la cartas de taquigrafía, tener dos proyectos, no hacer el informe, no hacer el anuncio a tiempo... ¿Continuo?)

¬¬ Esta bien, lo admito fui irresponsable, pero para mediados de octubre seré libre (si no es primero que me suicido...) ^^ Y tendre mucho tiempo libre... o cuando menos mas que ahora...

¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Volví a ver Invasor Zim! ¡Y esa el la única alegría que me embarga! (-.- Tenía 9 años de no verlo... ¡Pero lo cancelaron! *llora a mares*)

(Hen: Fanatismo... ¿Por que lloras?)

Bien... ¿Ya habra llegado?

(Hen: ¿Quien?)

* * *

-De nuevo, otra vez, aquí estamos en su programa _Question_. Soy KannaI. Bien, tenemos retrasos con los entrevistados, así que tuve una idea...

_Hen: (¡Es el fin del mundo!)_

-Muy graciosa ¬¬ Pero después dije: "No tengo ganas, así que continuemos como vamos"

_Hen: (Ya decía yo...)_

-Y como aquí de sorprender se trata...

_Hen: (Ya apresúrate)_

_-¡Hola! ^^_

_Hen: (¡Ahhh! ¡Espectro!)_

-**Cállate, que hasta me recuerdas a Tobi...**

-_Discúlpame por se educado_

-¡Aquí tenemos a Zetzu!

-**zzz...**

-_Que te hablan tarado..._

-**Tarado tu padre...**

-_El que te polinizó..._

_Hen: (¿Me puedes decir porque están aquí? digo esta...)_

-^^ El conducirá hoy, me voy a Paiz... (¬¬ ya quisiera, me voy a terminar mis cursos con una nota promedio -.- ...)

_Hen: (*tono suplicante*¡Llévame!)_

-No, tienes que ver que Zetzu no se coma al invitado... ¡Nos vemos Zetzu!

-**Vas a pasarlo ¿verdad? Si no es así date por muerta...**

-_Mira que a ella no la podemos amenazar... tiene podadora_

-No te preocupes Zu, lo haré. ¡Cuídate Hen!

_Hen: (¡¿Por qué a mí? T.T)_

-_Bien, soy Zetzu y seré su anfitrión de hoy..._

-**Eso ya lo dijeron.**

-_Pasemos al invitado de hoy que es... ¿Quién carajo es?_

-**Niña tonta que llora, dinos quien es el invitado**

_Hen: (El invitado de hoy es: ¡Naruto!)_

*Grito eufórico de los fans*

-¡Hola!

-**Otro que quiere ser Tobi...**

-¡Ya deja de insultar a Tobi o te las verás conmigo!

-_Mejor hazle caso..._

-**¿No que se iba a Paiz?**

-¡Estoy en todos lados!

-Eh, disculpa Aloe Vera ¿podemos pasar a mí?

_-¡¿A quién le dijiste "Aloe Vera"? ¡Chico zorro!_

-Pero no me pegues... T-T

-**Pasemos a las tontas tarjetas que nos dejó... ella.**

-_Primera pregunta: ¿Qué sientes que alguien que te quiere capturar y matar, te este entrevistando?_

_Hen: (¿En serio escribió eso?)_

-Algo extraño ahora que lo mencionas...

-**No se había dado cuenta el baka...**

-_Siguiente pregunta: Una persona del público pregunta que sientes por Hinata_

-¿Quién es Hinata?

_Hen: (¡¿En serio dijo eso?)_

-No, es broma. Pues es una muy buena amiga...

-**¿Acaso ella no es a quien casi mata Pein?**

_-¿Y quien le declaro su admiración y devoción y que duerme con un peluche de Naruto?_

-**Oye que eso no me lo sabía...**

-Ni yo...

_-¿Y después de todas estas revelaciones, le corresponderás?_

- Pues, aún no he decidido... es muy bonita y todo, pero...

-**Mira que si no la quieres, me la como yo**

_-¡Que dijiste!_

-**Lo que oíste**

_Hen: (Ya vamos con los malos pensamientos...)_

-Espera que Sakura me acaba de gritar, y vengo algo sordo... ya. ¿Qué dijiste de último?

_-¿Decías mal pensada?_

_Hen: (Yo, nada... -/-)_

-Eh... paso a la siguiente por favor.

-_De acuerdo... *leyendo la tarjeta* ¿Qué se siente tener al Kyubi dentro? ¿Da mucha lata?_

_-_**Porque si es así, nosotros con mucho gusto te lo sacamos...**

-No hay necesidad... Ahora como ya lo puedo controlar, es todo mucho mas fácil ¡Ni loco se los voy a dar!

-**Saber ni que le hará al pobre Kyubi...**

_-Mira que Kisame es del FAA y te puede demandar..._

_Hen: (Kiba también lo es ¿no?)_

-No se de que me hablan...

-**Bueno, yo ya me aburrí de esta...**

**-**¡Dices algo y no comemos!

-**Bien, en tal caso, solo diré que ya me aburrí... ¿Y no se supone que hicimos un trato? ¡¿Dónde esta nuestra parte?**

_Hen: (Mira que si yo lo supiera, no estaría aquí...)_

-Me siento excluido...

-_Es cierto, ya es hora de nuestra parte... si no, nos llevaremos al Kyubi_

_Hen: (Por mi llévenselo)_

-¡¿Qué?

_-_**¿En serio?**

_Hen: (¡No tonto! ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré llevarte lo único que queda de la trama?)_

-Ya me veía muerto...

-_¡Pues ya me canse de esta *!_

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

**¿Esa cosa esta grabando? **_¡Por supuesto que esta grabando idiota! ¡Se supone que nosotros grabamos las mejores partes de la serie ¿y aun preguntas si esta encendido? _**Entonces que haces gritándome ¡graba el tonto comercial! **_Cállate entonces..._

¿Busca el regalo ideal? ¿Aburrido de estar solo? ¿Quiere desesperadamente una compañía?

**¡Qué haces ahí sentado! ¡Ven a nuestra tienda o te buscaré y te comeré vivo!**

Nuestras plantas son tu mejor solución. ¡Ven al vivero Shokubutsu! (**Que nombre mas feo te has buscado **_¡Deja de interrumpir el comercial!_**)**

Encuéntranos en el prostíbulo, digo, el vivero secreto de Zetzu donde encontrara la más grande variedad de plantas exóticas y tradicionales. ¡A los mejores precios!

**(¿No que íbamos a comer a los clientes? **_No es cierto, la cosa es si pueden salir..._**)**

¡Visítanos ya!

**+Tan+**

**-**Y así fue como pasó.

-**¿Apuntaste eso?**

-_Mejor aún lo grabe_

_Hen: (Dame una copia...)_

_-Y esa fue la versión de Naruto, sobre el beso que se dio con el hermano pequeño de Itachi..._

_Hen: (Por si no lo entienden, el EMO)_

-¡Oye que Sasuke no es EMO!

-_Y eso fue todo por hoy... *leyendo una tarjeta* KannaI estará con ustedes a mediados de octubre... y..._

_-_**Mejor ponte los lentes...**

_*Se los pone*-Porque tiene que hacer muchas cosas..._

_-_**¿Cómo cuales?**

**-**Evitar tirarme del Puente del Incienso...

-_¡De nuevo esta la voz ahí!_

_Hen: (Bien Naruto, gracias por estar aquí. Te veré en otra ocasión)_

-Igualmente. Oye ¿no me puedo quedar en tu casa?

-**¡¿Y eso?**

**-**Sakura-chan me busca, para matarme (de nuevo :p)

_Hen: (Esto es inesperado... De acuerdo /así me deben un favor :D/)_

_-Y la otra que dice SI..._

_Hen: (¡Bueno que esto ya se termino señores! ¡Saquen sus seres de este lugar! ¡Que viene la Muni y nos hecha! O peor aún EMETRA)_

-¿Quién es la Muni?

-_¿Quién es EMETRA?_

_-_**¡No preguntes y corre que ahí vienen!**

* * *

_**-¿Habra pasado nuestro comercial?**_

_-Eso creo... Salio bien_

_-_**¿Que cosa? ¿El anuncio o la entrevista?**

_-... Me refería al pastel que hicimos..._

**-Ah... si.**

**-**_Porque lo demas nos salió pesimo..._


	6. ¡Estas vivo! Bueno, no ¡pero estas!

**¡Estoy de vuelta señores! :D**

**¡Si! ¡Para hacerlos reir un poco! ¡De eso vivo!**

**Y sin mas preambulos, ¡el capitulo!**

* * *

-¡Hola público presente! Este es su programa Question y yo soy KannaI ¿me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañe…

_Hen: (¿Y eso?)_

-¿Qué no puedo extrañarlos?

_Hen: (No es eso… ¿Estas feliz? *miedo*)_

-Si, estoy feliz: ya no voy al colegio, tengo un nuevo videojuego, tengo Office 2007 (hasta que fechas…), mañana tengo examen final de francés e ingles… y ¡el manga me gustó! :D ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

_Hen: (¿Y que te parece si pasamos al invitado?)_

-Oh cierto. Y sin más preámbulos ¡Deidara!

*Grito de fans*

-¡Deidara! *se le tira encima y lo abraza* ¡Estas vivo! Bueno, no lo estas… pero estas…

-…Me… asfixias… Uhn…

_Hen: (Eso no me lo esperaba…)_

-Agradezco la bienvenida… uhn. Pero ¿no pudo ser un poco menos efusiva? Uhn

-No se… estoy feliz…

-¡Sempaiiii!

-¡Ahhh!

*pegado a Deidara*-Sempaiiii….

-¡¿Qué tu no estabas muerto?

_Hen_: (¿No que ya no era Tobi?)

-Tobi… si no esperas tu turno, no te daré regalo

-Tobi quiere regalo…

-Entonces, vete

-Tobi obedece *se va*

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Eso no importa… Deidara, primera pregunta ¿Cómo le hacías para tener el cabello así?

-… ¿Eh?

_Hen: -(¿Y eso a que viene?)_

-Mira que hacer arte por todos lados y no despeinarte ni un cabello… quiero el secreto.

-Eh… ¿cepillarlo?

_Hen: -(Con razón…)_

Gracias. Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué se siente volver a vivir?

-Técnicamente soy una marioneta… Pero hasta el momento lo veo como otra oportunidad de crear mejor y más arte… uhn

-Hablando de marionetas, hay muchos rumores que entre tu y Sasori-san había algo mas que compañerismo…

-Pues si…

_Hen: (¿Dónde esta el botón de encendido en esta cosa? *Refiriéndose a una grabadora*)_

-Éramos amigos… uhn

_Hen: (Eso defrauda a cualquier amante del yaoi…)_

-Fíjate que aun no entiendo muy bien… ¿tienes hermanos?... uhn

-Oye que el "uhn", es mio… uhn. Y que yo recuerde…

**+Musiquita de fondo+**

(Extrañaba hacer eso ^^)

…_**Campo amenazado…**_

¡Akatsuki te necesita!

Como se pudo apreciar desde la muerte de… Sasori. Akatsuki se ha quedado sin muchos miembros, por lo que estaremos reclutando asesinos, ninjas, renegados y toda persona que este dispuesta a pelear en una guerra *cof* de *cof* gra*cof* tis)

Si estas interesado, dirígete a la actual base de lo que queda de Akatsuki en la isla a 500 km del País de las Olas. Si eres uno de los primeros… 2, no serás convertido en Zetuzu.

¡No lo pienses más! ¡Únete a Akatsuki!

….

..

.

**¿Aún crees que tu anuncio… funcionará?** ¡Bueno, que yo no hago tantos comerciales inútiles como tú! _Pero no te pongas así Madara… _**¿Por qué simplemente no contrataste a un profesional?**_ ¿Quieren callarse? Estoy tratando de experimentar con Zetzu… _¡Me vengaré de Konoha!

…

Si quieren les pago, ¡pero no me dejen mandando solo a estos!

**+Tan+**

**-**Pero después de tanto darle a Danna… finalmente se calmo… uhn

-¿Tuviste que ponerte encima de él?

-Si, porque no quería que estuviera abajo… uhn. Dijo que me lastimaría… uhn

-¿Se calmo cuando le diste? Mira que es extraño, sería más lógico que él te diera a ti para calmarse…

-Era una bestia, ¿qué querías que hiciera?... uhn

-Noquearlo, lanzarle arte… cualquier cosa

-¡Era un… biju! uhn. ¡Esas cosas son extrañas! uhn

-¿Sasori se recuperó de la paliza?

-Pues si, solo le tomó un día repararse… uhn

_Hen: (Miren, que si no hubiera estado desde el principio del relato, hubiera pensado otra cosa…)_

-Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué te impulsó a implotar para matar a Sasuke? Cosa que te cuento, no conseguiste

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿El maldito sobrevivió?... uhn

-Por poquito, pero si. Kishimoto, no puede vivir sin él…

-Quería demostrarle la verdadera belleza, me recuerda tanto al tonto de Itachi…

-Hablando de recuerdos… ¿Por qué te caía tan mal Tobi? Mira que Tobi es un buen chico

-¬¬ Eso lo dices, porque no pasaste un año, noche y día junto a él… ¡Es para volverse loco! uhn

-… ¡Extraño a Tobi!

*Deidara y Hen la miran con cara de ¿y esta qué?*

*como si nada continua*-Deidara muchas gracias por venir *lo abraza* que bueno que estés vivo y te recuerdo que me debes un favor

_Hen: (Ya decía yo…)_

-… ¿No puedo volver a morir?

-No te preocupes, no será tan malo…

_Hen: (-A ti, no te creo eso…)_

Gracias publico, por acompañarnos en esta entrevista. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y perdonen si demoro mucho, pero estoy algo falta de imaginación…

-Tobi quiere su regalo…

* * *

**Oye Hen...**

**_¿Si?_**

**¿Que pasó con Naruto?**

**_Sakura lo encontró cuando ibamos por ramen..._**

**¿Y?**

**_¿Como que "y"? Pues que se enojó y se fue... creo que estaba celosa..._**

**¿Y Naruto?**

**_Pues se fue ese día, porque tenía que ir a contentar a Sakura... pero aún me debe un favor ¬v¬_**

**Esa mirada no me gusta...**


	7. KannaI vs EMO

Primero me disculpo: ahora soy parte de la clase trabajadora (por un mes... o dos) por lo que solo los domingos tengo libre...

Subo hoy porque despues no podre, y además mañana es mi cumpleaños ^^ ¡Sere un año mas vieja! Esas son razones.

Apenas si he completado este capitulo (lo pensaba poner para el 1 de noviembre), por lo que pido paciencia y perdón.

Sin más que agragar... ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

En una casa abandonada con más telarañas, bichos, ranas, ratas y demás cosas horribles que puedan imaginar… (_Hen: el invitado incluido…_)

-Buenas noches público, en este día especial por motivo de horrores tendremos un invitado que debía (lamento la demora) y sin más les recuerdo que esto es _Question_ y yo soy KannaI. ¡Comenzamos!

_(Hen: -¿Y ahora qué?)_

-Pues pasa al invitado…

(Hen: El invitado de hoy ¡Uchiha Sasuke!)

*Gritos de fans: ¡Te queremos Sasuke!*

_(Hen: Pero si hasta pancartas traen… ¿Cómo es que cabemos en esta casucha?)_

-Sasuke…

-¿Que?

-Tenías que venir disfrazado…

-¿Querías que viniera con una máscara igual que tú?

-Yo siempre llevo la máscara… no importa, mejor pasemos a las preguntas antes que te mate

-Si pudieras…

-Haré que no escuche eso… Primera pregunta: ¿Quieres a Sakura?

-No

-¿Karin?

-¡No!

-¿La chica del restaurante?

-¡No!

-¿A ti?

-¡NO!

-¿A Naruto?

-¡Si!, digo ¡NO! Cambia el orden de las últimas dos… Y no te rías en mi cara

-Lo siento, es inevitable… Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué planes tienes a futuro?

-Destruir Konoha

-Que ilustrativo… ¿y después de eso?

-Renacer a mi clan… o abrir un museo en lo que quede de Konoha sobre mi vida y en honor a Itachi

-Es más factible la segunda opción. Te quiero enseñar un video (http: .com/ watch?v=qoLPgDPb5-w&feature=recentlik) Y sobre eso viene la siguiente pregunta: ¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente?

-¡Eso no tiene ninguna relación con el video!

-¡MIENTES!

-Y luego dice que yo soy el loco…

-¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS DEL EMO!

-…

-De vuelta a la compostura, de veras ¿Por qué te pusiste los ojos de Itachi? ¿No que no pues? ¿"Qué yo ya tengo mis ojos y son más poderosos que lo que podrían ser los tuyos Madara"? ¿"Qué por mis propios medios destruiré lo que dejó Pein de Konoha"? (De verdad: ¿será Pain o Pein?) ¿Y demás frases de las que te puedo hacer burla?...

-Por muy fuerte que soy solo yo, no voy darles el lujo de tener alguna oportunidad contra mi… y como Naruto esta al mismo nivel que el mío, necesito más poder… *misma mirada que cuando se fue con Orochimaru*

-Bien, como ya me aburrí de no hacerte ningún daño… ¡Vamos a comerciales!

-¿Comerciales? *se corta la transmisión*

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

"_Clases de Origami"_

Aprenda a crear maravillas, armas, trampas, estrategias y formas de pelea utilizando este antiguo arte. Clases impartidas por la señorita Konan.

Valor de inscripción: Gratuito. Llevar material, de preferencia que usted mismo lo pueda crear (máximo un árbol por año si tiene que comprar papel)

Lugar: El edificio más alto de la aldea de la Lluvia (no hay pierde)

"_Promoción especial"_

Si usted demuestra tener talento en el combate, podrá formar parte de las filas de Akatsuki o ser enviado a una beca en la academia ninja a su elección.

**+Tan+**

-¡Vamos tu puedes KannaI!-Zetzu

-**¡Quítatela de encima Sasuke!-**También Zetzu

_(Hen: -¡¿Y te haces llamar Uchiha?)_

*con una sonrisa tonta* -Patéale…

-¡Cállate Sai! ¡Sasuke mínimo defiéndete!-Naruto

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Le esta jalando el cabello!-Kishimoto O.o

-¡Dejame el cabello Uchiha!

-¡Deja mi cara entonces!

-¡Apuestas, apuestas! Vamos 150 mil para Sasuke ¡Dale KannaI, así ganare dinero!

-¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!

-¡Vamos hermanito!

-¡Golpéalo más fuerte KannaI!

-¿Estas en contra de mi hermano? *mirada amenazante*

-Yo soy Dios y como lo se todo: pasado, presente y futuro. Digo que hay que conseguir a un medico…

-Y pronto… ¿No es aquel Jiraya-sensei?-Konan

-Esto esta bueno… uhn

-Al que muera lo haré marioneta…

*para en seco*-¡Momento!

-…-Todos

-Esto es un programa de entrevistas, no… lo que sea que se ha convertido esto

_(Hen: -Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno… Bien todos pueden volver a sentarse o irse, de preferencia lo último)_

-¡No es justo!-Todos *se van*

-¿En que estaba? Ah si… las preguntas. ¿Y el pinche EMO?

-Quítateme de encima…

-Eso me recuerda: Quiero tu versión de tu primer beso.

-O/O ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Habla. O no me quito de encima; mejor aún traigo a Orochimaru, tus fans y los encierro en un cuarto de…

-¡De acuerdo! Fue una noche de invierno en…

-¡Esa no es la historia que quiero! ¡Y aseguro que lo que acabas de decir no es cierto! ¡Yo hablo de tu beso con Naruto! Y de paso di si eres gay.

-¬/¬ Si piensas que hablaré eso… no lo haré.

-¿Entonces eres gay? ¡Vaya! Muchos se suicidaran esta noche…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no soy gay! Y lo de Naruto fue un idiota lo empujó (que por cierto pasó a mejor vida hace mucho tiempo… por mi) fue vergonzoso, lo admito pero al final solo éramos amigos… ahora lo destruiré

-Esto ya me aburrió. Gracias por sintonizarnos, soy KannaI y esto fue _Question_. ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Quítate de encima…

* * *

***:D ¡Fiesta! ¡Todos estan invitados!**

(Hen: ¿Hasta Sasuke?)

**¬¬ El es el mesero, asi que estará ahi...**

Sasuke: T.T ¿Por que?


	8. 2x1

**Disculpen que he tardado años en actualizar, pero el manga no esta muy inspirador que digamos... Hoy tenemos de invitado 2x1. Espero que les guste o cuando menos sea admisible, pues no se me ocurre nada ahora...**

* * *

-¡Hola público querido, amado, deseado…! ¡No se me ocurre otra cosa!

_(Hen: -KannaI, deja de usar drogas…)_

-¡No uso! ¡Ni siquiera aspirinas tomo! Bien, vamos a lo que ustedes les interesa.

_(Hen: -Esta noche contamos con la "valiosa" colaboración de Hyuga Hinata)_

-Oye, ese tu tono no me gustó… ¡Con ustedes Hinata!

***Aplauso ensordecedor del público* **_(Realidad: Cri… cri…)_

-Buenas noches

-¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estas?

_(Hen: ¿Por qué no tartamudea?)_

-Entonces, Hinata… ¿Cómo te ha ido en la guerra?

-Además de que casi me mata un Zetzu blanco… no tan mal.

-Bien y como bono extra les traemos… a Kabuto

Hinata y Hen: ¿¡QUE!

***Ahora si, aplauso ensordecedor del público* **(Cruda realidad: … … ¡ahh! *Por parte de los grillos*)

*Una serpiente de un gran tamaño rompe la pared del estudio y de esta sale Kabuto con su capa negra*

-Te dije que no me vomitaras…

-Les estas copiando a Orochimaru, más que de costumbre Kabuto… ¡Y ahora me tienes que pagar la pared! ò_ó

-¿Por qué yo? La que la rompió fue esta copia barata de Manda….

-¡Por que tu la hiciste pedazo de animal!

_(Hen: Uy… que miedo…)_

-Oblígame *sonrisa macabra*

_(Hen: ¡Ayuda! *Poniendo a Hinata de escudo*)_

-¿¡Y yo donde quedo! *activa Byakugan*

-…

-…

-Vayamos a comerciales…

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

¡Venga y disfrute de unas vacaciones inolvidables!

(En serio, no estamos mintiendo… mucho)

Venga y disfrute de unas excelentes vacaciones en nuestra pintoresca aldea, con su bellísimo diseño arquitectónico, amplias avenidas y agradable clima. Donde usted puede disfrutar de la pintoresca gente que lo ayudará en lo que necesite además de la vida nocturna de nuestra aldea en los famosos bares y cabarets de la avenida "Húmeda"

¡No espere más y visítenos! Nos ubicamos… aquí *señalando en un mapa*

¡Aceptamos cualquier forma de pago!

…_El anuncio anterior fue patrocinado por la Asociación de Baristas de la Aldea de la Lluvia…_

**+Tan+**

-Y entonces Sasuke confundió a un "feroz animal salvaje de 50 metros de altura" con un gato atorado en un árbol…

-Ja, eso no fue nada con lo que contó Hinata…

_(Hen: Esto debería llamarse "Pelando a Sasuke")_

-El gato no media ni 30 centímetros…

-Oh… ya volvimos de comerciales. Bueno, comencemos con las preguntas: Hinata ¿No has pensado en hacerle caso a Kiba? Por que a este paso morirá mas de alguno… de los lectores, porque esta guerra se esta haciendo eterna… Oye Kabuto ¿Qué paso con Sasuke? Ahora que recuerdo…

*Colapso por parte de Hinata*

-Pues no te dije que se esta de vacaciones, ¿Por qué crees que Kishimoto me esta dando algo de protagonismo?

-¿Y porque juegas con maicillos?

-¿Maicillos? Eso no es un juego ignorante, es una forma eficaz y confiable de formar estrategias

-Ahora Shikamaru pasó a segundo plano… y Naruto al último. Hablando de estrategias y maicillos, ¿Cómo le hiciste para ir a cada tumba y desenterrar a tanto muerto? ¡Unos son tan viejos como Tutankamón! Y dudo que los hayan embalsamado…

-Pues Kishimoto me hizo hacerlo y ahora tengo lepra solo mira *abre la capa*

***TranSmisION CensuRadA Por Alto Contenido… No APTo Para El PubLICO***

-Hinata, escogiste un mal momento para reaccionar del colapso… ¿Hinata?

-Luego de esto… ya nada me sorprende. He… visto… pasar mi vida… delante de mis ojos *rompe en llanto*

_(Hen: Ahora puedo decir que lo he visto TODO)_

-Ya veo porque usas la capa, sugerencia: JAMÁS te la quites… hasta que te cures

-Con la piel de serpiente vamos ayudándonos…

-Bueno, vamos a otras preguntas… ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata reacciona! *colleja-no jutsu*

-¿Dijiste algo? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Pregunta Hinata: ¿Qué sentiste ser derrotada de un solo golpe contra Pain/Pein? Sabrá Dios…

-La verdad me sentí muy feliz…

-Suicida

_(Hen: Yo soy la de los comentarios Kabuto)_

-¿Dijiste algo?

_(Hen: Miedo…)_

-De haber podido decirle a Naruto lo que sentía y sentirme útil por una vez, ser necesaria para alguien…

-Nomás que me matas a Naruto por eso… si no hubiese sido por Minato, Konoha no seria ni un hoyo en el mapa.

-¿Qué el Cuarto Hokage no estaba muerto?

-¡Cállate Kabuto! Lee el manga y entérate…

-Pero con esta guerra ya no importan todas las historias que Kishimoto se esforzó en crear y recalcar a los lectores. Ahora la historia gira en torno a quien ganará la guerra y quien salga victorioso al final…

-¿Puedo intentar tomar su cuerpo?

-¡Que te pasa Kabuto! *colleja-no jutsu 2*

_(Hen: Hay que irse… de preferencia que Kabuto se vaya rápido)_

-Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy público. Ustedes dicen a quien me traigo arrastrado para la próxima entrevista… Gracias Hinata por aceptar nuestra invitación…

-De nada, fue un gusto

_(Hen: Seguro olvido el trauma…)_

-Kabuto…

*Aparece otra gigantesca serpiente que destruye otra pared del estudio y sale en precipitada fuga*

-¡Desgraciado hijo de Vort! ¡Ya se me había olvidado la pared! ¡Ahora me debes otra hijo de…! *se va persiguiendo la serpiente*

En el estudio quedan Hinata y Hen, a los pocos segundos se termina de destartalar el estudio…

_(Hen: Gracias por sintonizarnos, fue un gusto volver a llegar a ustedes y hacerlos reír un poco)_

-…

_(Hen: Hinata te invito a un bocadillo…)

* * *

_

**¿Porque tanto miedo a Kabuto?**

**¿Yo? ¿miedo? ¿En la misma oracion?**

**...  
**

_**Claro que no**_

**Permiteme dudarlo...  
**


	9. Estoy enferma y contagié al Kyubi

**No tengo mucho que decir... solo estoy enferma y el manga me parece aburrido... (perdón si ofendo a alguien) Y no tiene mucha gracia esto, seguramente. ^^ Cuidense. Se despide una KannaI con gripe.  
**

* * *

-¡Buenas noches querido público! Gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva transmisión de _Question_.

(_Hen: - ¿Qué hace esa gran marioneta a tu lado? ¿Y por qué Naruto esta inconciente en el centro del escenario?_)

-Pues, no te adelantes y déjame explicar. Esta noche como co-anfitrión tenemos a Deidara (tengo que sacarle provecho…) ¡Que sigue encerrado en la marioneta de Kankuro!

-_Tenias que decir eso…_

-A mí que se me hace que Kankuro perdió la llave del candado y por eso no puedes salir de ahí…

_-¿Qué comes, que adivinas? Pero Kishimoto me está pagando el doble por eso… así por el momento no tengo inconveniente… uhn…_

(_Hen: -Si, si… ¿y Naruto?_)

-¡Que no te adelantes! Pues de invitado especial, que con gusto nos acompaña…

_-Yo vi cuando lo secuestraste…_

-Es que él no me dejaría… Bueno ¿me van a dejar decir quien es el invitado? ¿o vamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche y no les doy paga?

Hen/Deidara: _-¿Cuál paga? Uhn…_

*Haciendo rápidos sellos* -Solo cállense…-El escenario se ilumina dejando ver varios dibujos raros que no pertenecen a la serie… y de la boca de Naruto sale casi todo su Chakra.

(_Hen: ¡Vas a matar a Naruto!_)

El chakra empieza a tomar forma y es….

-Y el invitado de esta noche, después de tan larga introducción: ¡El Kyubi!

-_Oh… _

*voz aterradora* **-¡¿Quién me saco del tonto?**

-Yo fui, te dije que te iba a entrevistar ¿te acuerdas?

**-A si… leí el correo**

(_Hen: -¿Hay internet dentro de Naruto? Uhn…_)

-_Para empezar: ¿tienes computadora? _

-Muy bien Kyubi, empecemos: ¿Cómo te va dentro de Naruto ahora que se dio a entrenarte?

**-Como una mascota… debo decir que considero "trampa" el hecho que Kushina haya intervenido**

-Bien, segunda pregunta: En el manga recientemente, dice que Kinkaku y Ginkaku estuvieron dentro tuyo…

**-¡Ni lo menciones! Esos dos son la cosa más asquerosa que me haya metido a la boca en mi vida… **

-Y los vomitaste…

**-Era eso, o enfermarme del estómago…**

-_Eso es asqueroso… uhn…_

**-Ni que lo digas…**

-Bueno, cuéntanos acerca del juubi(?)

**-¿No ya sabes que soy parte de él?**

-Si, pero cuéntanos más acerca de eso…

**-De acuerdo…**

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

_¡Espacios disponibles!_

_¡Si como escuchó! ¡Libres!_

Puesto que nos hemos quedado sin personas que paguen nuestro espacio, estamos haciendo la propaganda para que USTED, si USTED… incluya su propia publicidad aquí.

Llame a los siguientes números en pantalla…

…_(no tenemos teléfonos)…_

O escribanos a esta dirección:

_-(es el comentario)-_

¡Llame ya!

**+Tan+**

…_**En realidad, debemos publicidades… **_

-zzz…

_(Hen: -zzz)_

_-zzz…_

**-Y así fue como fui creado… ***voz de ultratumba* **¡¿Cómo se atreven a quedarse dormidos?**

-¡Ah! ¿Qué…? Lo siento es que estoy enferma y amanecí con un dolor más grande que tu odio…

**-Eso lo dudo…**

** -**Te toca Deidara… ¿Deidara? ¡Despierta!

_-¡Ah! ¡Yo no exploté sus marionetas Danna!... ¿Qué?... Ah, me toca: ¿Cómo es ser controlado por el Mangekyu de Madara? Oye… ¿Quién es Madara? uhn_

**-Me da tanta rabia que el viejo ese me haya controlado hace tanto tiempo… para luego ver a alguien igual…**

-Momento. Que el EMO no es igual a Madara, a mi me cae bien Madara como para que lo compares con el pinche EMO…

-**Su mirada de odio y rencor era igual. Y no puedes hacer nada para que cambie de opinión…**

-El beso a Naruto…

-**¡¿Qué? ¡Ese bastardo como se atreve a tocar a mi contenedor! ¡Voy a matarlo!**

**-**_**¡Nosotros te ayudamos!**_

-Bueno… no se me ocurre que mas preguntarte y ya me estoy muriendo…

_-Yo tengo una pregunta… uhn…_

-Pues sigue Deidara, voy a dormir… zzz… zzz…

-_Kyubi, nos puede decir dentro de su larga vida… ¿Alguna vez ha estado libre? ¿Siempre has tenido un contenedor? Uhn…_

-**Pues desde aquella kunoichi… siempre dentro de un jinchuriki(?) Antes de Madara, yo era libre ¡Destruía todo lo que se me ponía enfrente! Ah… que tiempos aquellos…**

_(Hen: -Gracias Kyubi, por tu visita… no se como revertir esto…)_

**-A la próxima, libérenme…**

_-Yo se… *le hecha pimienta*_

-¡Achu!

(Hen: Gracias. Pues ya saben público, comenten y díganos a quien quieren que traigamos y algunas preguntas que quieran hacerles)

_-Y cualquier cosa… _

_Hen/Deidara: ¡Cualquier inconformidad es con KannaI!_

_(Hen: Deidara… tienes mocos de KannaI)_

_-¡Quitamelos!

* * *

_**_-Hen… ¡KannaI no respira!_**  
**_(Hen: Estas dentro de una marioneta ¿Qué vas a saber?)_**


	10. Zombie Manga

**Tengo que aclarar que no tengo nada contra los yaoistas... **

**_Caricaturas y Animes con_ _Derechos de Vida- es una idea original de _TheLoveIsAr,me gustó mucho el nombre. Espero que no se moleste...**

**Bien, seguimos sin ideas... y mi madre me esta viendo, así que me quedé sin que decir... **

**¡Que les guste! **

* * *

-¡Holaaaa queridísimo público! ¡Años de no vernos! T.T

_(Hen:- Con lo chueco que está el manga, no nos culpo…)_

-Vamos Hen… esperamos ansiosos a que Kishimoto nos de una batalla Naruto vs. Emo, o una con Madara *v*

_(Hen: -Al paso que vamos, primero renacerán los lectores cien veces…)_

-¡¿Por qué duele vivir? Exageración… Pero en serio si antes quería matar a Kishimoto, ahora no seré solo yo… ¡Divagamos demasiado! Damas y caballeros, sin más preámbulos y divagaciones… ¡Umina Iruka!

(Hen: -Aplausos por favor, se lo merece… no es cierto)

*Aplausos*

-Hola, realmente es un placer estar aquí.

-¡Iruka-san! A usted si que teníamos años de no verlo, o mínimo de tener una participación de más de tres viñetas…

-Eh… supongo que gracias.

-Díganos Iruka-san, ¿Qué se siente volver a reaparecer?

-Supongo que alagado de que me vuelvan a tomar en cuenta…

-¿Y que se siente fallar una misión de vital importancia para la guerra?

_(Hen: -Ya decía yo…)_

-De hecho no me preocupa, creo en Naruto y sus capacidades, siempre lo he hecho y ahora no me queda más que apoyarlo en lo que pueda.

-¡Acabo de terminarme 536! ¡Oh Dios, no me lo creo!

-¿Me estabas poniendo atención?

-Definitivamente me secuestraré a Madara…

_(Hen: -Entonces Iruka… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que Kishimoto te dejará a un lado hasta que la guerra termine? Si tienes suerte)_

-Pues, no lo había pensado… quizás ahora pueda darme las vacaciones que le pedí en la primera temporada…

-Sigue soñando Iruka-san… Bueno, como nos quedamos sin preguntas y aunque me encantaría traerme al Zetzu de nuevo y preguntarle porque llamó Tobi a Madara…

_(Hen: -¿Será porque es más corto?)_

-Está entreteniendo a la Mizukage… pensé: ¿Por qué no traemos al jashinista preferido de todos? Y Hen me dijo: "Yo no cavaré"…

*al fondo a la derecha se escucha* -¡Cierra la p*** boca y preséntame de una buena vez! ¡O te haré ofrenda para Jashin-sama!

-¿Y yo que?...

_(Hen: -Muchas gracias Iruka por acompañarnos, pero te recomiendo que salgas antes que el psicópata religiosos entre)_

*aura depresiva*-(_Nadie me quiere_) Bueno, gracias por los diez minutos…

-Y entonces tuve que cocerlo con hilo de pescar porque Kakuzu tacaño no me quiso regalar de sus hilos…

-¡Desgraciada hija de ****! ¡Te hare **** por hacerme esperar en esta **** sala sin cuadros para Jashin!-*entra rompiendo más de alguna silla, para lanzarse sobre la conductora que seguía hablando de cómo desenterrar jashinistas y comenzar a ahorcarla*

_(Hen: -Eh… volveremos después de unos comerciales)_

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

_¿Cansado de tanto romance? ¿De tanta cursilería y drama? ¿Quiere reírse un rato? ¿Se ha preguntado de qué color son los calzoncillos de Hyuga Neji?_

_¡Pues no lo piense más! Vea cada noche que a la conductora se le de la gana subir el capitulo, su programa favorito Question. Donde podrá ver a sus personajes favoritos de la serie de Naruto, haciendo el ridículo junto con la conductora._

_Donde usted el público puede interactuar con ellos, eso si, si no nos comenta como quiere que sepamos que quiere… (__Oye, eso no tenías que decirlo…__) (Cállate Zetzu) _

_Por eso para este su programa, su opinión es muy importante, su comentario/duda será rápidamente atendido por la hermosa co-anfitriona del programa (¡__**Ja, ja, ja! Se cree hermosa**__) (¡Vuelve a abrir la bocota Zetzu y haré que desees haber muerto chiquito!)_

**+Tan+**

_**No tenemos nada en contra de las historia románticas, ¡yo las leo!**_

-Y por eso que te decía que es aburrido ser mortal

-Me recuerdas a mi abuelo…

-¿¡Qué! ¡Yo no soy ningún viejo, niñata de ****! ¡Te voy a meter **** por ****!

-Por eso mismo… ¡Se me olvidó presentarte! Público, por si quedaba duda, el segundo invitado de hoy es Hidan

-¿He estado hablando por 20 minutos de cómo ofrendar a Jashin y nadie sabe quien lo dice? ¡Hija de **** no sirves para ni ****!

_(Hen: -Más vale que dejes tanto insulto, porque ya me aburrí de suprimir tanta obscenidad)_

-O si no que aberración de ****, ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!

_(Hen: -…)_

-(_Esto es malo…_) Muy bien Hidan, para muchas fan girls (aunque no se si también hombres…) creen que eres… atractivo

Fan: ¡Te quedaste cortísima! ¡Solo míralo! *y*

-De ella tendrá compasión Jashin-sama, por eso será mi primera ofrenda de renacimiento…

-¡Espera no me la mates que es la única que tengo de público! ¡Y eso porque es la de iluminación! Por cierto, no tendrás paga Juanita…

Fan: ¡Que no me llamo Juanita!

-Hidan si no te vuelve a sentar no te daré tu collar de Jashin-sama, original, patentado por Jashin, edición limitada de diez mil millones para juguetitos de maquina tragamonedas, con pita de mimbre.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mi collar de Jashin-sama! ¡Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo! *haciendo pataleta* ¡Lo quiero, es mío! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará si no me lo devuelves!

Fan: ¡Miren que tierno!

_(Hen: -Yo lo llamaría ridículo…)_

-Entonces Hidan, ¿Por qué no te llevabas con Kakuzo-san?

-Porque es un tacaño de ****, un viejo ****, además ¿nunca le oliste? ¡Apestaba a ****!

_-Para que lo sepas, me baño todos los días… (Hen: -Kakuzu llamó…)_

-¿Entonces todas las teorías yaoista de que los dos... eh… hacían cosas de yaoi?

-…¡Mataré al hijo de ****! ¡Me **** a la **** madre que lo parió! *llorando* ¿Dónde están los defensores de _Caricaturas y Animes con_ _Derechos de Vida_, cuando se necesitan?

-Seguramente regodeándose en tu miseria… Pero Hidan, no te pongas así… eso hace felices a miles de personas en el mundo ^^

-Eso lo dices, porque no te están haciendo **** al viejo avaro… ¬¬*

-Pero no eres el único, así que alégrate, cuando menos no eres Itachi con Kisame…

-¿Escuche bien? *se mete todo palo puntiagudo que encuentre en su cuerpo*

Fan: En su lindo cuerpo *y*

-¡Gracias Jashin-sama! ¡Soy tu siervo más feliz de este **** mundo!

-… Yo digo, que mejor nos vamos… Gracias, querido público por llegar hasta aquí. Esperamos que el manga se ponga bueno, o que me intoxique como Kishimoto para que se me ocurra algo bueno… ¡Cuídense!

-¡Y denle a Jashin-sama mil cuerpos por semana!

* * *

**_(Hen: Hidan... me acompañas a ver un video_)**

**No me das buena espina... pero esta bien. ¿Porque me estás atando? Espera... eso es... ¡Oh Jashin-sama eso es! ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!**

**_(Hen: ¬V¬_)**


	11. ¡Relajono jutsu!

Teníamos ratos de no vernos... es que... bueno, el manga no está muy inspirador... y la inspiración se me ha estado dando para escribir peleas... El punto es que puede que este sea el último capitulo de mi afamada serie... (Dr. House pues XD), por lo que estoy a un click de ponerle así, pero no, tengo la esperanza que algo se me ocurra... así que le pondré el "Completo" cuando se acabe Naruto.

Mientras Kishimoto se deja de rellenos, me sería de ayuda que dieran ideas (porque intoxicarme no me funcionó) bueno, espero que les guste. Y por si ya no, fue un gusto enorme tenerlos como lectores... ¡Hay que triste!

* * *

-¡Hola querido publico, querido doblemente! Esta noche quisiera darles un programa especial ¡Si, porque ustedes lo valen! La primera sorpresa de esta noche, es que estamos transmitiendo desde el interior de Naruto, la segunda sorpresa es que… ¡Si hay internet dentro de Naruto! (Y hasta Wi-Fi… te envidio Kyubi), aparte de eso hoy no va ha estar Hen, ¡a cambio tengo a Naruto y al Kyubi como co-anfitriones!

-_A mi me forzaron…_

_-__**Deja de quejarte…**_

Y como bonus: ¡A Sasuke de niña! (es una linda niña)

-¡Me puedes decir por qué volví a ser niño!

Porque de grande no te sienta bien el traje de niña, pareces furcia de cabaret (sin ofender a las pobres)

-_¿Entonces?..._

-¿Entonces qué?

-_**¡Deja de parecerte a Kishimoto atorando al lector de tanto relleno e información rebuscada y empieza la entrevista de una buena vez!**_

**-**Pero no me pegues… bien como no se me ocurrió otra cosa aparte de estar aquí metida, hoy traeré a un personaje a lo "random"… ¡Me traje a Hebi! Vamos a por otro…

-_**¡Siéntate ahí y pregúntales aunque sea como está el clima allá afuera!**_

-No me quieres… Bueno, hoy tenemos a Juggo, Karin y Suigetsu…

Suigetsu: -¿Por qué voy al final?

-Porque le vales una…

-Momento, que el es que me cae mejor de todos… después de Juggo

Karin: -¡¿Y por qué yo no?

-¡Porque me hartan las que persiguen al EMO!

Karin *con miedo*: -Yo solo preguntaba…

-¡Salió Nagato e Itachi! *saltando de euforia*

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

-Eh… nada. Siguiente… ¿en qué estaba? A si… ¡Kyubi te me evangelizan! ¡No eso tampoco era! A ver, a ver… *con montón de tarjetitas* ¡Me vales Kyubi me traigo a Neji! *hace un relajo-no jutsu, pero aparece Neji*

-¿Eh? Estaba matando algunas personas, si no te importa…

-Me vale una pepita de anís…

-Joder…

-Espera si estabas matando, eres Zetsu…

-¡Me voy!

-Volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo…*relajo-no jutsu* ¡Raikage! ¡Mátenlo! *escena sangrienta*

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno, que era Hebi y el EMO ¿qué podía esperar?

Suigetsu: -No me ofendas…

-Y aparte Sasuke de niña… Díganos Raikage ¿Tanto le costaba dejar pasar a Naruto que Kishimoto nos dio cinco capítulos con lo mismo?

_-Solo fueron tres…_

-¡Tres, cinco todo el manga! ¡Que diablos! ¡Siguiente!

-Agonizo…

-¡Neji!

-_¡Kiba!_

_-__**Eh… a ti no te conozco…**_

-Esto se los debía: Neji, ¿de que color son tus calzoncillos?

Neji: -¿Qué? Si me pudiera mover te golpearía…

Kiba: -Los míos azules…

Público en general: …

Kiba: -El no trae…

Publico en general: …

-_**¡Salgan de mi interior!**_

-Decíamos… ¡El chico insecto! Es decir…Shino…

-Ya era hora que saliera en este programa, un saludo a mi madre que me ve en internet…

-¡Felicidad! ¡Alguien nos ve! ¡Saludos madre de Shino le mandaré un regalo con su hijo, si no se lo da, ya sabe a quien reclamar!

-_¡Siguiente!_

-¡Cálmate Naruto! *relajo no jutsu* Ahora tenemos a: Killer Bee ¡Pónganle una cinta antes de que se ponga a rapear!

-Listo…

-Ya era hora que hicieras algo bien EMO…

-Díganos Hachibi, ¿no le dan jaqueca las rimas del chico?

Hachibi: -_**Si… pero después de años y años con mismo uno se acostumbra.**_

-Me encanta el efecto del interior de Naruto… ¡Siguiente!

Todos: ¡Ya párale!

-¡Yo decidiré cuando parar! Hasta que tenga al menos la mitad del elenco de Naruto aquí…

-_**¡Deténganla!**_

_***+*Escenas de alto impacto para el público*+***_

_¡Volvemos después de estos comerciales, dattebayo!_

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

…_Bordados Akatsuki…_

_Con la más exquisita costura, le garantizamos el trabajo de sus trajes. _

_Nos especializamos en trajes para organizaciones malvadas mundialmente conocidas, como Al Qaeda, los Estados Unidos, la red de narcotraficantes, la mafia del Padrino y por supuesto, Akatsuki._

_Venga con nosotros y les garantizamos la satisfacción de un buen traje para personas malvadas, como usted._

Restricciones aplican: Pagos en efectivo a Kakuzu, plazo de entrega (cuando se nos de la gana); si no esta satisfecho con el producto lo invitamos a comentárnoslo. No responsabilizamos si aparece muerto (por lo último).

**+Tan+**

_**-¿Ya se calmó?**_

_-No sabía que tenías cocina Kyubi…_

-¿Dónde se supone que comería entonces?

-¿Dónde están todos?

-_**Han de estar inconscientes en algún lado…**_

HEBI: Desierto del Sahara.

KILLER BEE: Escuela para mimos.

RAIKAGE: Escuela de ballet.

NEJI/KIBA/SHINO: Amazonas.

-Necesito un invitado…

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Tobi!

_-¡El enmascarado!_

_**-¡Madara!**_

-¿Madara?

-Tobi es un buen chico, y no conoce a ningún Madara…

-¡Tobi! *abrazo de teletubi*

-¡Wiiii! ¡Abrazo de teletubi!

*Los demás, mirando con pena ajena*

-¿Y así dice ser líder de la organización criminal más temida del mundo ninja?

-*voz normal*Cállate niña… …Tobi es un buen chico. ^^

-Bueno al menos te vi Tobi, me alegras el día, pero tengo que encontrar a alguien quien entrevistar. ¿Alguien tiene el número de Nagato?

-Tobi siempre trae algo dentro de su capa… *comienza a registrar* una pelota, naranja, arcilla explosiva, AK-47, poster autografiado, Nibi, Ichigo, Shobu… esperen… solo era Goku… Milk se preguntará donde esta… ¡aquí esta!

-¡Itachi! *desmayo general*

-Bueno, ya que solo Tobi sigue consiente y en todas sus facultades mentales… ¡Entrevistará a Itachi-san!

-¿A quien sigues engañando?

-*voz normal* Nada que te interese aprendiz… …Tobi te hará la primera pregunta, ¿qué haría Itachi-san si lo llamaran sexy?

- ¿Qué?

-Comienza a bailar niñita…

Tobi se despide y agradece a todos por leer esta entrevista atrasada de KannaI. Tobi espera que disfruten el show de Itachi-san, sobre todo Kuroi_Kagura-san que por ella Tobi hizo bailar a Itachi-san…

-Algún día me vengaré Madara…

-Sigue bailando…

Tobi agradece toooodo y Tobi cree que KannaI ya no va hacer entrevistas… Tobi quiere que lo entrevisten. ¡No es justo! *zarandeando a una inconsciente KannaI* ¡No es justo que invites a Deidara y a mi no! *recobrando la compostura* Como Tobi decía, esperamos que les haya gustado y comenten mucho, tal vez así KannaI invite a Tobi ¡wiii!

-Todos saben que eres Madara y por supuesto querrán entrevistar a Madara, no a Tobi…

-Creo que alguien quiere ver a los gatitos…

-¡!

* * *

¡Los quiero y muchas gracias por leer este programa de bajo presupuesto!

Gracias a:

**-Napo_1**

**-Tifón the Hedgehog**

**-Ladyshinigami4**

**-Violetta Rizzo**

**-Toaneo07**

**-Sora91**

**-Kuroi-Kagura**

**-Tsukimine12**

**-2Tails**

**-MiloxThehedgehog**

**-¡Y a todos los demás que leyeron!  
**

_¡Muchas gracias! Espero que se hayan reido._**  
**


	12. Beneficios

Definitivamente, hasta que termine el manga haré otro capítulo... y eso si me parece.

* * *

-¡Publico! ¿Cómo están? Yo enferma (de nuevo) gracias por preguntar

_(Hen: -A nadie le interesa_…)

-Esta noche, como uno de nuestros invitados no puede caminar, ya están aquí sentaditos tomando té.

(Hen: -Con ustedes esta noche tenemos de invitados a Uchiha Itachi y Nagato)

-¡Tenia que aprovechar!

(Hen: -Me sorprende que Itachi haya aceptado, tomando en cuenta el capitulo anterior…)

-_Media vez no esté Madara cerca, me conformo._

-¡Itachi-san me sorprende lo ingenuo que puede ser! T.T

_-Un hermano mayor siempre espera lo mejor de su hermanito…_

_**-No puedes negarlo…**_

-¿Qué sabes de hermanos Nagato?

_**-Lo suficiente, para no tenerlos…**_

-Sigue con tu té… Anda que Naruto tenía razón… ¡Itachi-san ¿Cómo le hizo para meter un cuervo a Naruto?

_-¿Acaso no estabas ahí?_

-Que malo es Itachi-san… ¡Dígame mejor que hace el cuervo!

_-Si no tienes cuidado, te pueden sacar los ojos…_

-Estar con Nagato, le ha afectado…

_**-¿A mi no me pretendes preguntar nada?**_

-Esta bien… ¿Cómo le hacías para vivir pegado a esa cosa? ¿Cómo dormías, comías... Cómo le hacías con tus necesidades?

_-Me parece una buena pregunta…_

_**-Pues… ¿te digo para que sirve el cuervo?**_

_-No cambies el tema…_

-Ya se para que sirve y Kabuto está maleado. Itachi-san que sentimentalismo…

_-No es para tanto…_

_**-Si lo es.**_

-¡Ya era hora que Kishimoto hiciera algo interesante! No puedo negar que también estuvo sentimental lo de Gaara, pero bueno… ¡Naruto es genial!

_**-Eso ya lo se.**_

_-¿Y tus necesidades?_

-¡A si! Tus necesidades

_**-Muchas gracias Itachi…**_

_-No hay de qué._

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Me da el ataque! D:

_**- Aun no he dicho nada…**_

_-Tu… cabello… ¿eres pelirrojo?_

-¡¿Desde cuando eres tan joven? .

**+Musiquita de Fondo+**

_Centro de cirugías plásticas: "Princesa"_

Con lo último en tecnología de reconstrucción facial, corporal y todo lo que pueda desear…

Garantizamos nuestro trabajo al cien por ciento, y sin ningún fallo.

Clínica aprobada por Certificaciones Tsunade-samma.

Este mes, oferta 2x1. Elija el tratamiento que desee y el siguiente, ¡es gratis!

**+Tan+**

-¡Nagato te mueres! ¡Nagato te mueres!

-_De hecho solo lo sellé, evitando así cualquier posibilidad que reviva o su alma sea usada para fines malignos…_

-**¿Ya no existo?**

-Oficialmente estas en la lista de los muertos.

(Hen: ¿Es la primera vez que muere?)

**-No…**

(Hen: En tal caso, como está oficialmente muerto permítanos mostrarle nuestros beneficios de muerte frecuente, únicamente muera dos veces y le ofrecemos un…)

-Oigan ya pasé los comerciales.

-_¿Qué ofrecen?_

-Que ya pasé los comerciales

_ -Después nos dices…_

-Na, ya me cansé ¡se me secaron las ideas! T.T desde hace mínimo siete capítulos que trato de hacer un programa decente (ya hasta me curé, me enfermé y volví a curarme)… ¡Ahora resulta que el EMO tiene mejor sharingan! No, definitivamente Kishimoto me ha decepcionado…

-**No te pongas así…**

_-¿De dónde se habrá sacado los ojos para que fueran compatibles?_

_(Hen: -¿Por qué no cortamos aquí? Llevo dos mese sin comer, ni apartarme de esta cámara. ¡Váyanse!)_

**-Oye yo quiero saber los beneficios…**


	13. Flash Informativo

**De todas mis historias **(las cuales están varadas...) **esta es la que menos imaginé actualizar...**

**Advertencia:** Esto puede considerarse un **spoiler** si no ha leído previamente el capítulo 599 de Naruto...

(Hen: ¿Qué no se supone que es **559**?)

Ah... **si**.

* * *

…**Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo… …Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo…**

…**Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo…**

…**Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo… … Flash Informativo…**

_(Hen: ¿Quién diablos trabo la computadora? ¬¬)_

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, ahora con un Flash Informativo, esta noche les comentaremos información de último momento.

-De hecho salió ayer…

-¡Silencio Tobi que estoy conmocionada!

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-Como pudimos observar en el manga de ayer, hoy y siempre… ¡Al fin salió Madara! ¡Kishimoto nos mandó al diablo todas las especulaciones! ¡De nuevo!

-Eh…

-¡¿Sabes lo que significa Tobi?

-Eh… nop.

-¡Qué no sabemos quien ha sido el desgraciado de usurpar el nombre de Uchiha Madara!

-… Tal vez lo hizo por una buena causa… ^^

-¡Y al diablo una buena causa! ¡Kabuto nos sorprende revelando tal información!

-El desgraciado lo sabía…

-¡Admiramos a ese sujeto!

-¿A Kabuto? O.o

-También…

_(Hen: ¿En serio?)_

-Aunque usted no lo crea... Y ya que estamos hablando del manga de ayer, hoy y siempre… fue bastante NaruHina para los fans ¬¬ ¡Confórmense!

-¿Qué piensa del nuevo panorama de la guerra?

-Tobi… no sé que pensar. Pero nos faltan al menos trescientas palabras por llenar así que comentemos.

-Tobi, piensa que Naruto fue de gran ayuda para que Shinobi recuperara campo.

-Me pregunto que pasó con Sakura… esperamos que haya muerto.

_(Hen: -No puedes decir eso al aire… y no retractarte con algo positivo)_

-Muy bien, algo positivo… ¡Tobi, algo positivo!

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-Gracias Tobi. Como iba diciendo, además que el EMO… lo siento, el… el… el hermano menor de Itachi, aparentemente no tiene los ojos de Itachi, así que eso hace que me pregunte ¿ojos de quién le pusieron?

-Tobi, cree que unos que no lo dejaran ciego.

-Además queremos saber, cómo le hizo este… Fake-Madara para aparentar tan bien.

-Tobi agradece el cumplido.

-¿Quién es esta mente maestra?...

-Tobi vuelve a agradecer.

-¿Cómo es posible que Kabuto supo exactamente con que sobornar a este Faker?

-Tobi se retracta.

-¡¿Qué pasa en este loco mundo? ¡Seguro Kishimoto estuvo a punto de morir para girar tan bruscamente esto! (Aunque ya lo sospechábamos…) Kabuto parece que terminará siendo el que gane…

-Tobi, cree que sobreestima a Kabuto. Tobi cree también, que KannaI olvida que el Fake-Madara tiene a los antiguos jinchurikis bajo su control y que no sabe que tiene planeado para contrarrestar los movimientos _del maldito _de Kabuto

-Muu, me recuerda a otro Mu…

_(Hen: -¿Eso qué tiene que ver?)_

-Que aún me faltan cien palabras. Querido Tobi, aparentemente tienes cierta simpatía con el Fake-Madara, pero permíteme recordarte que: ¡Kishimoto está loco! y puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana.

-Tobi piensa que Kishimoto-sama no puede hacer que Kabuto sea el enemigo final… quitaría vista al manga.

-En eso, quizá tengas razón pequeño Tobi… quizás la tengas. Pero de igual manera nos da tantos giros, que parece ruleta; todos tenían la expectativa que el… hermano menor de Itachi ayudara a Naruto contra "Madara". Aparentemente YA NO SERÁ ASI.

_(Hen: -¿Por qué las mayúsculas?)_

-Para darle énfasis…

-Tobi informa que sobrepasamos las quinientas palabras según el contador.

-¡Excelente!

-Tobi quiera dar la despedida.

-Adelante Tobi.

-Esto es todo para el Flash Informativo, patrocinado por _Question_. Siga en sintonía para más Flashes y no se pierda su programa de entrevistas_ Question_ una vez al mes _(horarios pueden variar)_. Sin más, se despide Tobi en nombre de KannaI y Hen. Gracias por su sintonía y feliz noche.

* * *

Si no leyeron la nota del capítulo o no entieron la broma de mal gusto y leyeron el spoiler... pues se fregaron. (Lo cual dudo en demasía)


End file.
